<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tricked by Familiarity by Ugly_Laugh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995386">Tricked by Familiarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Laugh/pseuds/Ugly_Laugh'>Ugly_Laugh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Friendships, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Kiki's Delivery Service, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Slow Burn, Vampires, Werewolves, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Laugh/pseuds/Ugly_Laugh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang, aspiring potions master and young wizard, is about to embark on the next stage of his life: leaving his hometown to apply his training.<br/>What would be better than to have his best friend there with him? How can that be when he’s supposed to go alone though? Fear not, as Wooyoung is a werewolf, and being part-animal surely means he can join Yeosang as his familiar, right? </p><p>Or: Wizard Yeosang and his Werewolf (pending approval) familiar Wooyoung leave to take the next big step in adulthood! Along the way they make new friends, discover a few things about themselves, and find out there is more to their bond than they thought. Will things get tricky along the way? Will newly discovered romantic feelings cause turmoil? Only time, a few full moons, and some well-made potions can tell!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest">WoosangFicFest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Prompt: Yeosang is a wizard and is a childhood friend of Wooyoung, who is a werewolf. One day he is required to leave his hometown because he is considered an adult (Kiki's Delivery Service reference). Unaccepting of the fact that his best friend will leave him, Wooyoung proposed the idea that he'll be Yeosang's familiar (So they can be together no matter what happened). Thus that is why Yeosang became the first wizard to have a werewolf familiar.</p><p>(I just want to see Wooyoung as Yeosang's clingy dog boy...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Crystals for New Beginnings</b>
</p><p>Rainbow Moonstone: The gemstone for new beginnings. Perfect for helping one face life-changing decisions. This stone’s energy helps stimulate reassessment of situations while also helping one to adjust to the natural changes in life.</p><p>Apophyllite: This stone will help one discover their deepest wisdom, supporting one when at a crossroad of their life.  </p><p>Malachite: Opens oneself to exciting adventures, a gemstone of renewal and rebirth. </p><p> </p><p>If Yeosang looked closely, he could see summer slowly drain from the landscape that surrounded him. The air that whipped his blonde bangs and made his neck cool to the touch seemed to whisper a promise that change was soon to come, that frigid days were near. Yeosang brought his coat closer around him as he craned to look up at the copse of apple trees he was dragged to. </p><p>“Did we really come all this way just for some apples?” A careful eyebrow raised, gaze taken away from the looming trees to the real reason he was here in the first place: his best friend.<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung, to his credit, at least gave a half-hearted apologetic shrug. He took a look for himself at the aforementioned trees, a hand coming up to shade his eyes. “Not just ‘some apples’, <em> thee apples </em>, Yeosangie,” he said as if using his nickname was what convinced him to go. Only slightly.  “The tastiest apples I’ve ever had! Found them this morning on a run and you just have to try! One was on the ground and it didn’t look that bruised so I took a bite and-” </p><p>“You ate a fallen apple? Aren't those rotten? That doesn’t seem good for you-” </p><p>“The point is-!” Even hell or fire could not stop Wooyoung now, “The <em> point </em> is they’re delicious. So we should get some.” He looked all the more determined now, jaw set in a jutted angle that Yeosang had come to learn was Wooyoung’s stubborn streak speaking. Expectant, no, pleading puppy eyes turned towards him.<br/>
<br/>
It was very difficult to say no to Wooyoung. Especially the puppy eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright,” he conceded, as Wooyoung let out a loud whoop of joy, “but the problem is how are we going to get them?” Said whoop died down as they both actually assessed the situation. </p><p>Right. That problem. </p><p>The trees, as trees tend to be, were tall. If they had been well-kept and pruned they might’ve been easily scalable, but out here, close to the forest where Wooyoung ran, they grew gnarled and wild. The pair looked a little less determined than before. </p><p>After a moment of silence, Wooyoung leaned close to Yeosang conspiratorially, “We could eat the ones off the groun-” </p><p>“No, I’m not part animal like you.”</p><p>The pair fell into silence for a beat longer in further contemplation, the only sound that of the trees. They rustled their leaves in agreement.<br/>
<br/>
A loud groan drew out in one long exhale from his friend. “If only you had brought your broom…,” Wooyoung lamented, scuffing the dried brown grass with his boot.</p><p>Yeosang sighed at this, being used to Wooyoung’s over-exuberance. </p><p>The thing is, Yeosang is a wizard, someone who carried magical blood in his veins and spells at the tip of his tongue, and while he usually had the forethought of bringing his broom in such situations...<br/>
<br/>
“ <em> Someone </em> told me this was a going away surprise and I had to leave immediately while I was packing,” he prompted his friend.<br/>
<br/>
At that reminder, Wooyoung’s expression dimmed just a fraction before pulling down in an overdrawn pout. Yeosang wanted to take back his words even if it only lasted for a second. “Exactly why you should have brought your broom,” Wooyoung tacked on but otherwise dropped the matter, never one to truly be in conflict with his best friend. </p><p>They had never once fought, something Wooyoung proudly proclaimed to anyone who ever inquired about their seemingly-at-odds friendship. This is somehow true, despite their almost exact opposite personalities. They were always able to come to an agreement before it became truly heated and rarely had chances to even do so.<br/>
<br/>
As childhood friends that had grown up side by side, one was rarely seen without the other and that’s how they liked it. The pair always did everything together...or they would till he left.</p><p>Yeosang found himself regretting the reminder of his departure. It was customary for him, as a wizard trainee, to go out into the world for at least a year (if not more) to make a name for himself and practice what he had learned thus far.<br/>
<br/>
This meant leaving his hometown, the familiarity of the small village bordering the sea, the comfort of his parents…<br/>
<br/>
...and Wooyoung. </p><p>They had first met when the other had run up to him at the playground (on all fours no less), declaring that <em> he </em> would be his first human friend and “do you want to play in the woods with me after school?” That day he’d given Yeosang his first-ever taste of his signature puppy-eyed look. How could he, the shy awkward child that he was, say no to that? Say no to the first werewolf his age he had ever seen and who looked at him like that?<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung was a werewolf, his wolf-form all lithe frame and new moon black fur, from a pack whose territory spanned the small forest that bordered the village’s agricultural area. They prided themselves on keeping the village safe and the livestock even safer. </p><p>It wasn’t uncommon to see them but for a small child, it meant everything. The first taste of someone who wasn’t like him or other humans. Yeosang and Wooyoung became the friends they are today in the very same forest that sat just a bit farther from where they stood.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re going to have to climb,” the final verdict came out on a quiet exhale. Yeosang was not looking forward to that prospect, not that Wooyoung looked too pleased either, but it was clearly the only course of action. Considering the werewolf was the one who brought them out here, it only seemed fair he should be the one to climb up first, the wizard pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung looked almost scandalized at the thought, shaking his head, “You know dogs can’t climb.” “Wooyoung,” Yeosang deadpanned, turning to fully face Wooyoung. Said Wooyoung mirrored his movements so they could stand face to face. “You aren’t even a dog right now.”<br/>
<br/>
His friend looked as shocked as he could at this <em> ‘news’ </em> before realizing it wasn’t getting him anywhere and dropped the act with a shrug. “Fine <em> , </em> make the dog do it.” Wooyoung laughed in that easy way he always had as he stepped up to the nearest tree, “At least give me a boost.” That Yeosang would do, interlocking his fingers together for Wooyoung to dig the heel of his boot into. The blonde pushed him upwards to the first low-hanging branch.<br/>
<br/>
“Aren’t you glad to have a friend like me?” Splinters of bark drifted down, Yeosang shaking them out of his hair. His friend gripped the tree in one hand with the sharp wolf-like nails he could retrieve at will, holding out his other for the wizard. “I’m so useful!” </p><p>Yeosang’s words came out more like a grunt as he pulled himself up, “Sure you are.” His boots cursedly slipped on the bark as he scrambled up the tree with Wooyoung’s help.<br/>
<br/>
Even for the little he had said Wooyoung sure looked happy to hear it, a smile showing off those especially large canines once Yeosang had the luxury to look at him. He offered a confused expression in return. “So we are in agreement, I’m really useful?” He was obviously pressing for something though Yeosang wasn’t sure what. The wizard instead looked up into the branches to find the nearest bunch of apples. “Yeah, I just said that,” he agreed, the pair now climbing the sturdy branches to their sought-after treat. Wooyoung’s smile widened.<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung had to be up to something, it wasn’t like him to fish for praises with the wizard. <em> That cute smile isn’t for nothing, what’s he playing at? </em> Yeosang didn’t say anything further despite the question in his mind as they navigated the last few branches to the first bunch of apples.<br/>
<br/>
His friend looked ready to burst anyways so he doubted he would have to press him about whatever was making him smile like that. Yeosang waited for what he had to say, only for Wooyoung to surge ahead to grab for the nearest bunch of fruit.<br/>
<br/>
He came back once he had gathered enough for the pair, one held out to the wizard who accepted it gratefully. They sat down on the largest branch to eat the dusky red offerings. <em> No broom needed, thank you very much. </em> He didn’t point that out though.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you say having someone useful around is a good thing?” Wooyoung asked. Yeosang snorted at this particularly silly question but took the bait, stalling for a moment to bite down into the crunchy meat of the fruit.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, wouldn’t anyone say that? What exactly are you getting at?” He glanced over to see Wooyoung licking a long stripe up his forearm where some of the juice had dribbled down. <em> Woah-No, disgusting. </em> He was quick to look away again in a mixture of embarrassment and scandalization. It was an image Yeosang wasn’t sure he needed, but he had it now.<br/>
<br/>
Juice licked clean, Wooyoung hummed in thought before answering. “Well,” Yeosang relieved to clear his thoughts of the image of Wooyoung licking arm to focus on what he had waited for, his friend continuing, “with you going away and all on your own, it would be <em> useful </em> having someone like myself accompany you, right?” For added impact, Wooyoung pointed at himself (as if it wasn’t apparent who he was alluding to) with that same wide grin (now with an expectant gleam to it) as he waited for Yeosang’s reaction.<br/>
<br/>
Yeosang just looked contemplative.<br/>
<br/>
In truth, even if he was determined to do it, the idea that he had to go out on his own for this next stage of his wizard-dom was terrifying. He had never gone anywhere outside the village, let alone anywhere by himself. Navigating a whole new town, or even a city, was such a momentous task that he felt his determination fall in comparison to his rising fear of failure.<br/>
<br/>
Having Wooyoung there would provide some sense of stability to his changing world. It would be a lie to say that Yeosang hadn’t entertained the idea before, even if he did think it was just a dream. Having Wooyoung with him would be great, more than great, it would be a relief...but...<br/>
<br/>
“I’m supposed to go alone though.” The wizard felt he had to mention that obvious fact before he voiced his own feelings on the matter and thus squashing both their hopes. His friend rolled his eyes, free hand now waving an easy dismissal. “Two steps ahead of you, Yeosangie! Already thought my way around that.” He looked so proud and sure of himself that Yeosang couldn’t help but lean in, interested, to hear what grand strategy he had.<br/>
<br/>
“Witches and wizards can have a familiar, right?” The wizard nodded at this slowly and Wooyoung pressed on ahead, his words becoming drawn out to really emphasize his next question, “but you don’t have one, right?” That expectant look became more intense as he stared at Yeosang, like Wooyoung was just saying ‘Come on, I know you get what I’m saying here… <em> ’ </em> Yeosang nodded once more before stilling, realization drawing upon his face to his friend’s delighted glee.<br/>
<br/>
“No.”<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung’s jaw dropped at Yeosang as he shook his head, the wizard sighing slightly as he reached out to put Wooyoung’s jaw in place (he did not need to see the half-chewed apple in there). “You couldn’t just become my familiar. That’s not how familiars work.” Mouth back to being open, Wooyoung squawked, “Why not? I’m <em> part </em> animal, that has to count for something! Plus I’m already chock full of magic!” He pressed on despite Yeosang’s dubious looks, half-eaten apples forgotten as they talked. “There aren’t any rules saying you <em> can’t </em> take on a werewolf as a familiar! I would know, I looked it up!”<br/>
<br/>
Now, this made Yeosang doubt his own refusal. The blonde tried to recall if there actually <em> wasn’t </em> a rule against magical humanoid beasts being familiars, which Wooyoung caught on to and took as a sign to continue his argument. “I’m useful! I’m magical! I also make an excellent housepet!'' Wooyoung got a look at that. “More than that, I’d make a great familiar for you!” At this, the werewolf scooted closer. Yeosang was used to the close proximity that came with his friend, though perhaps more used to it when on ground level rather than 30 feet up in the air. He started getting a bit nervous in the face of his friend’s bright smile. “Look! I can keep you protected!” He wrapped an arm around Yeosang, steadying him, “Let’s ask your mom, at least!”<br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung’s expression softened, not puppy pleading softened, <em> really </em> softened. Soft in a way that Yeosang knew Wooyoung was showing his most vulnerable side which was meant only for him. Yeosang felt something in his chest tighten, willing it away as he stared back at his best friend. “I’ll miss you a lot Yeosangie, please consider it? I understand if you want to go alone but...I want to be there with you.”<br/>
<br/>
It was <em> very </em> difficult to say no to Wooyoung. Not that he ever wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay,” voice dipping as he finally agreed, “let’s ask.” The loud cheer that erupted from his friend caused Yeosang to tilt his head away, though it did little to no good. Wooyoung was back to beaming like a madman. If he had his tail out, Yeosang was sure it would be wagging. <em> Cute. </em> It was a fleeting thought but one of many he had about his best friend. A subtle grin appeared on his face as they parted to finish their apples.<br/>
<br/>
“I would also miss you a lot,” Yeosang finally said after a while. He threw the apple core and watched as it plummeted towards the ground. The werewolf looked up from gnawing at his own. “I’m really glad you want to come...I want you to come too, I just...I don’t know if it’s possible.”<br/>
<br/>
It felt important to admit this. Yeosang was embarrassed to seem needy when Wooyoung had already done so much just by being there for him in the first place. He had been alone, a shy kid running after his newfound friend in the woods, feeling comfortable for the first time since he came out of his parents’ shadow. Asking for more just made him worry Wooyoung would one day say enough was enough.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s possible,” Wooyoung insisted, “I want it to be possible.” Again, something in Yeosang’s chest constricted at the words.  “Let's ask first thing when we get back.” He was already starting to shimmy to the next branch down, having to look up at Yeosang who sat above. That expectant ‘Are you ready? Let’s go! <em> ’ </em> look appeared on his face as he reached up to help his friend, possibly his wizard. His wizard. He had to smile at that thought, taking the offered hand. “Yeah, let’s do that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOOOO!! What a ride everyone! I’m glad that the first chapter is done. Hopefully, everyone liked it! I’m a sucker for WooSang and their friendship (haha, romance? Jk...unless?), and I’m really into fantasy AUs. PLUS the additional nod to Kiki’s Delivery Service? Count me in! I’m so excited about this prompt and I hope you enjoy reading it! Also big, BIG thank you to fallin8stars (ao3), @FALLIN8stars (twitter), they are amazing and I am so grateful to have them beta this fic for me!!! Same goes to PhoenixAshes (ao3) for slapping some grammar into me, many thanks! Thanks again for having me on the WooSang Fic Fest and see you next chapter!<br/>Comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>On Contacting a Familiar</b>
</p>
<p> While a magic-user may make a request of the universe or a spirit guide to send them a familiar, the familiar comes when it wants, usually shortly after or as part of an initiation. It is the familiar who comes to the magic-user. They first appear to a witch or wizard while they are going about their daily business or are gifted to them.</p>
<p>A familiar comes when it is least expected and perhaps most needed.</p>
<p>
  <span>When the pair returned to his house, Yeosang immediately made his way to their compact kitchen to find a bowl for the gathered fruit. His house smelt of the sea breeze from the shore, earthy mulch from the garden, and the dried herbs that hung from nearly every rafter. It was here that he felt most comfortable. Home. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>While it was not Wooyoung’s home by name it was in practically every other way, the darker haired male hot on his trail though less in search of the aforementioned bowl and more in search of- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello, boys,” Yeosang’s mother said. She was half-hidden behind the thick cloud of lavender-colored steam that rose from the large cauldron kept smack dab in the middle of the kitchen. She looked up momentarily from stirring to take in their appearance and the apples loaded in their arms. “I see you brought back a treat.” A pinch of something that caused the steam to billow out mustard yellow for a moment was added. Wooyoung stared in appreciation as Yeosang found the needed bowl.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wooyoung came closer first, way past needing any polite greetings. He was fascinated by the swirling concoction that bubbled under the witch’s careful hand. He had always shown an appreciation for what magical folk could do. It always made Yeosang feel embarrassed whenever that awed gaze was trained on him during potion making and pride whenever it was his mother. Yeosang stood a bit farther back but was no less observant of the way his mother stirred the brew in evenly timed circular motions. She had, after all, taught him everything he had learned so far. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was why asking about Wooyoung being his familiar was much more serious. Yeosang placed the apples with extra care as he thought how best to approach this. Her concern for his journey would double at the idea of adding in a new familiar. If that was even possible, he had to remind himself. He wasn’t sure if that made him more relieved or perhaps more worried for the journey than he had been before today. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wooyoung probably sensed this as he came back to his side to lightly bump his hip with an added noise of encouragement. Yeosang took a deep breath when his mother paused stirring to check her grimoire. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I would like Wooyoung as my familiar.” The sentence blurted out to hang in the air and cause his mother to pause mid-flip of a page to look at him. Yeosang shifted under the weight of that gaze as she stared first at her son, then to Wooyoung who nodded in agreement. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yeosang pressed on seeing that his mother or Wooyoung weren’t about to say anything, the werewolf realizing that this best be said by the wizard trainee. “There isn’t a rule against having a half-humanoid familiar, especially one of werewolf nature. Wooyoung’s connection to the moon could be helpful,” the wizard becoming more confident with each word, calmly stating this even if he didn’t exactly know. “I think-no, I know having Wooyoung with me would be helpful.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Yes. He felt more resolute in this proposition after having stated it to his mother. Wooyoung chimed in to affirm this, “I don’t know what Yeosang would do without me! It’s best I stay with him and make sure he’s safe and all!” For additional impact, he wrapped himself around Yeosang much like before in the tree. The wizard didn’t know why his heart swooped because they were no way near 30 feet above the ground this time. “We need to stick together,” the werewolf said with such finality that Yeosang couldn’t help but smile for a moment. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The pair of them must have looked more than intent on getting their wishes across, the elder witch’s expression going from critical to considerate. She turned her focus for moments at a time to each of them as they stood awaiting her verdict on the matter. Whatever she had to say, Yeosang felt prepared to hear it, as she muttered a quick incantation to keep the ladle stirring before coming close. Both Yeosang’s and Wooyoung’s breath stalled in anticipation. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m surprised you didn’t ask sooner,” she started. Wooyoung gave a more forceful nudge to Yeosang with an ‘I told ya so’, who ignored it in favor of listening to his mother. Relief spread through him in the form of a long-held breath released. “Truthfully, I’ve never heard of anyone taking a werewolf in my life, though there have been cases where us magic folk have taken...less than common familiars. Not often but enough for talk to spread...” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>For the second time, Wooyoung jostled Yeosang hard enough that now he really did have to look at his friend. A tentative smile on his face was mirrored by Wooyoung’s own. “Told you! There weren’t any rules!!” He practically yelled in joy before quieting to hear what the witch had to say. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But,” the word sounded ominous, a clear warning making the pair settle down as she gave them a more stern glance. “Taking on the role of familiar and having a familiar is not all sunshine and roses. It’s work. It can test your friendship. If you plan to do this you need to take it seriously and really consider what you’re both getting into.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was obvious they both had considered it. Wooyoung more openly than Yeosang but nonetheless, both of them had. The pair stared at each other after her words before standing straighter to turn to Yeosang’s mother, as one. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think we can handle it,” Yeosang said with more confidence than he thought he could ever manage. The warm touch he felt as Wooyoung slid his hand into his own to interlace their fingers made him feel strong in his resolution. His mother regarded both of them with a subtle smile. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Even so, I think it’s best if we put you both on trial. An addition to what you would be doing normally on this journey, Yeosang.” The wizard trainee nodded immediately in agreement. Whatever it took. “Wooyoung needs to learn how to be a familiar properly,” Wooyoung perked up at the sound of this while Yeosang stifled a laugh, “before we can actually conduct the ritual to affirm his position by your side.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It sounded simple enough. The ritual in question was something Yeosang had only witnessed once with a family friend and their respective familiar. It was an act to consecrate the bond between magic-user and beast. Only fair that they would go on a trial run first before performing the ritual. It was something Yeosang felt they could pass, proud in that moment of the fact that they had never fought. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Yeosang met Wooyoung’s gaze in a gesture of affirmation, Wooyoung’s own eyes set in upturned crescents from smiling. It was more than fine. They could do this. They could make it. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The near future didn’t look so hard now. Yeosang gently squeezed the hand in his as he thought about the journey ahead. He had been ready to leave the roost when it was time, scared as he was, knowing that he needed to take this leap to grow further as a wizard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having Wooyoung by his side would make this journey even better. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright! We’re getting this ball rolling! The pieces are in place for Yeosang and Wooyoung to head out, what awaits them on their journey? Will the winds be in their favor? Will they chance upon another wizard or witch along their way? Who knows!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Items for Protected Travel:</b>
</p>
<p>Moonstone: protection for travel at night and/or by sea.</p>
<p>Mugwort: Carried in a red pouch of cotton or wool, or stuck into one’s shoes</p>
<p>Eye of Newt: Aid in traveling through the air as well as protection against the cold. </p>
<p><br/>After the initial discussion with Yeosang’s mother, the pair went to talk to Wooyoung’s parents. The talk went about the same but with even more determination than the first, the two now fired up over the matter.<br/><br/>Wooyoung’s family were more enthusiastic. ‘We’ll make sure Wooyoung does whatever he can to prepare for this trip of yours’ and ‘You two will make a fantastic duo’ and ‘Are you sure it’s not Wooyoung that needs Yeosang for safety?’ That last one was met with Wooyoung tackling his younger brother. <br/><br/>Now it was just a matter of waiting for a good day to leave. Whenever that would be. Summer bled further into autumn and Yeosang became more anxious with each passing day.   <br/><br/>If they waited too long they would have to go by train rather than broom, an expense they would rather not take. Wooyoung asked each day if today was the day to a shake of Yeosang’s head and the same answer. The winds were too high, another day. “Not yet, but soon,” he promised.<br/><br/>The pair packed what was essential to them between staring at the sky and slyly at each other. With the new promise of the bond came fleeting looks, as if truly assessing what the other was capable of and feeling joyous in each other’s skills and strengths.<br/><br/>When the wizard had to gather roots for a customer’s salve, Wooyoung was the one to pinpoint the exact streams they would grow next to. He proudly showed the finds each time with proclamations of excellent foraging skills.<br/><br/>When Yeosang made the salve Wooyoung watched in fascination as his friend ground down the very roots he had foraged, pestering the wizard with questions he patiently answered in detail.<br/><br/>Each studied the other in muted pride, excited for when they could leave and truly put their skills to the test.<br/><br/>It was after they had dropped the salve off to the grateful customer, Wooyoung insisted he go since he ‘practically made half of it’, that they took a well-deserved break in a nearby sunny spot. Yeosang fished out the small radio he had come to carry everywhere, just so he could tune in when they announced the weather, flipping it on before settling down in the grass beside his friend.</p>
<p>“-emperature is forecasted around 22 degrees Celsius...with winds heading in the westerly direction...wind speeds will be at 16 kilometers per hour. Clear skies ahead and a waxing gibbous moon for any of our canine folk! Perfect conditions for anyone wishing to-”</p>
<p>Yeosang rolled over from where he lay on the grassy knoll to look at his friend, Wooyoung doing the exact same at that moment. “To go on a night ride,” they finished the weatherman’s sentence in tandem. Wooyoung sat up immediately to click off the tinny portable radio they had set beside them.<br/><br/>“Tonight’s the night!” Wooyoung nearly screamed. Yeosang felt the same enthusiasm but less vocal as he nodded in agreement. This was the first time since the werewolf had first brought the idea of them going together that they had a clear night. It was now or never as far as they were concerned. </p>
<p>No sooner had they sat down they were back up, more energetic than ever as the two ran down the hill towards Yeosang’s house. This was really happening. It was finally time for them to go. The rush of excitement and nerves made him feel like he had just drunk an exhaustion banishment potion or the simpler solution of five espressos all at once. </p>
<p>If he was being energetic then Wooyoung was bouncing off the walls. The werewolf ran so fast that he had time to come back to Yeosang several times over, constantly darting forward and back to the wizard.</p>
<p>By the time they reached his house, Yeosang was winded and Wooyoung was practically barking. Yeosang’s mother came up from the cellar to see what the racket was about, glancing between the pair. “It’s time! The weather is clear, we’re going to go tonight!” Yeosang, not one for noisy exclamations normally, loudly managed between breaths. He was all smiles despite the burn in his lungs. They both were.  His mother looked surprised for a long moment before finally giving a firm nod. She knew it was time too. </p>
<p>“You’re right. It’s time,” her agreement sending another bark of joy from Wooyoung echoing into the room, Yeosang feeling the same sentiment inside. </p>
<p>His mother looked at him with a mixture of joy and resigned sorrow that colored Yeosang’s perception of this momentous event. He was really leaving home, the wizard having a split second of doubt once more before taking a deep breath. It was time and they both knew that. Yeosang stepped forward to be gathered into her warm and fiercely tight embrace. </p>
<p>“I’ll miss you but you’ll be fine. You both will,” she said after pulling back to look him and Wooyoung in the eye. “We’ll be more than fine,” his friend added. Seeming to debate for a moment, Wooyoung threw himself into the pile much to Yeosang’s startlement and his mother’s amusement. </p>
<p>“We totally got this,” Wooyoung reaffirmed, looking at Yeosang with such confidence that he could only trust he was right. “We got this….so let’s get ready.”</p>
<p>After that, it was a whirlwind of last-minute packing and calling up family and friends to attend their departure. Yeosang had less time than ever to think about what they were about to go through as he stuffed his bag of holding with extra socks, toothpaste, and other odds and ends.<br/><br/>Wooyoung met him in the field behind his house with family in tow, everyone gathering for the big send-off.<br/><br/>“Are you as ready as I am?” His best friend asked, Wooyoung almost jittery in place which Yeosang realized belatedly were all the nerves that he must have felt going into this trip. It was comforting in a way to know that the always confident werewolf also had second doubts. Worries of his own that perhaps reflected those of Yeosang’s. </p>
<p>The wizard reaches out to grab his hand. “Definitely. I’m here to protect you, after all,” he teased, the werewolf snorting at the light-hearted joke. At least he looked a bit more at ease after.<br/><br/>“Told you!” Someone from the crowd yelled (most likely Wooyoung’s younger brother) to everyone's laughter before they all settled back down to watch in anticipation. Yeosang looked around at all the familiar faces. Something swelled in his chest and got caught in his throat as they smiled back. This would always be his and Wooyoung’s home.<br/><br/>Their families stepped forward, giving last-minute hugs and rushed words of advice all of which they had both heard before but listened to anyways. “Here,” Yeosang’s mother pressed a compass into his palm, “I’ve contacted a friend of mine, a fellow wizard. This compass should guide you to him. Consider staying there at least a few days to become acquainted.”<br/><br/>The compass needle pointed west, Yeosang turning slightly to show that the needle wavered before coming to point back in the same direction. “It’s a nice town and perhaps could use a young wizard and his werewolf friend…familiar,” she continued on. Wooyoung perked up at the sound of his new title. “We will,” Yeosang promised, giving her one last tight hug before setting himself on the broom, Wooyoung behind.<br/><br/>“Here we go,” he heard his friend say close to this ear. The pair looked at everyone as they waved before Yeosang had to concentrate. Flying wasn’t exactly his expertise but he knew enough to get by. He tuned into the sensation of magic trickle from his core to the rest of his body and his hair slightly rising as they slowly lifted off the ground to the cheers of the onlookers.<br/><br/>The broom wavered for a moment, doubt kicking into his system that made Yeosang feel a weight drop in his stomach. Wooyoung wrapped his arms around Yeosang’s torso in reassurance and for stability. “You got this,” he urged, giving him a squeeze. The pair rose higher into the air. </p>
<p>They were off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness I am so sorry for the wait everyone. Not to get into it but I had some personal matters that were really bogging me down so I couldn't edit and post until now ;w;<br/>Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are finally taking off (cue Take Off - WayV haha) and getting this pair out into the world! </p>
<p>Also! From here on I won't be having a beta (unless I find one) so if you notice the difference that's why!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>